


Man Without Fear

by charleybradburies



Series: Matt Murdock Appreciation Week 2015 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Conversations, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, F/M, Female Character of Color, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nurses & Nursing, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never learns.</p>
<p>Matt Murdock Appreciation Week: Day Three (Nov 15): Tropes || Writing Prompt: Strength<br/>+ comicdrabbles #106: Everybody Hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Without Fear

Claire cleans tonight’s wounds in silence, checking up on some of the others - but notably, none of the ones below the belt, which he suspects bears some relation to her strangely high level of frustration. Eventually, though, when she’s just about done, she sighs, even more loudly than usual. 

“No matter what I do, you’re always gonna end up back on this couch, aren’t you?”

Matt tries angling his body more towards her. The attempt fails miserably, and with a groan that makes her sigh again.

“You’re the one that keeps picking me up.”

She stands up, moving a couple feet away from the couch with a huff.

“Yeah, well, I care about you, you vigilante asshat! Besides, I’m a nurse, I can’t just...know that someone’s injured and not do something. It’s like physically impossible for me, okay? It’s the job. I help people. But just because I’m gonna answer your fucking phone call doesn’t mean you’re in the clear to go out and get your sorry ass beat up by bad guys.”

“I can take a beating, Claire. Always been able to, always been getting better at it.”

Claire is trying not to pace, but her feet keep rapping against her floor, and her voice is as harsh as it is soft. 

“I know. That’s the part that _really_ scares the shit out of me.”


End file.
